


Equilibrium

by LookingForDroids



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: A moment of peace in the midst of a war that went slightly differently.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Baze Malbus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



The best time is evening, when heat rises from baked clay but the air begins to cool. In the temple courtyard, Baze stands, watching a duel more meditation than violence. He can’t feel the Force – he trusts in Chirrut’s hands, not his mysteries – but he sees its ripples in flow and stillness.

Chirrut strikes, staff flashing. Obi-Wan, with one spare motion, deflects and turns, returns the blow. Despite his years, he’s fast. Chirrut bends back and slips away like water. Baze does nothing, weaponless, at ease.

Outside Jedha’s gravity well, the Empire waits. The desert is still. The dance continues.


End file.
